


nightmares

by Ineed_coffee13



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know I just wrote it, Light Angst, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, So Much Is Happening, basically Eddie and Richie just telling each other nice stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineed_coffee13/pseuds/Ineed_coffee13
Summary: basically, Eddie has been having nightmares about the night he was stabbed by It. he wakes up and Richie comforts him. the conversation escalates quickly and it goes really fast but it's just Richie making sure Eddie knows how much he really cares. EDIT FROM THE FUTURE: I just read this again and it sucks why is it so much Cringe wtf
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> hey, so I know there could have been more. it goes really fast and it's kind of messy, but my point still gets across. it's not too long so give it a shot.. or not it's ok if you don't. it's just a little thing I did 'cause I was bored.

Eddie woke in a pool of sweat. His legs were like a slip ‘n slide together. He wanted to kick off the sheets, but fear decided to set up camp in his brain, so he sat up against the headboard and stayed wrapped up in his own bodily juices. 

He could feel his heart beating out of his chest. It was just like that night in It’s layer. His heart could power a city with how fast it was going. His fear and anger took over his movements that night. But this time it was just fear. Maybe with a bit of discomfort.

Richie woke up to the sound of Eddie’s heavy breathing. He felt horrible that he couldn’t do anything to make those nightmares go away. All he could do was find every way to comfort Eddie.

“Hey Eds. you have another one?” Richie reached for his glasses so he could see Eddie better.

Eddie jumped at the sound of Richie’s voice. He hadn’t noticed Richie was awake. “I’m sorry I woke you up.”

Richie felt bad that Eddie thought he had to apologize. “Eddie you never have to say you’re sorry. Those nightmares aren’t your fault. And I’d rather be awake to comfort you than sleep peacefully while you go through that.” 

Eddie already felt better. “Thanks Rich. they just… they just keep getting worse. Each night the dream gets more clear in my mind. Every time I have that dream I.. I can feel it in my scar. Like someone’s just punching me right where I was… where he...” he couldn’t finish the sentence. 

It had been eighteen months since they killed pennywise, but for some reason Eddie was still so traumatized. He’d started having these dreams about two months ago. He was so grateful to have Richie by his side though. 

Without Richie or the losers, he’s probably still be married to Myra, and miserable. After they left the hospital, Richie finally told Eddie how he felt. It took a lot of guts, but they were both so happy. Eddie moved into Richies tiny little apartment, and they took it slow from there.

Richie sat up and pulled Eddie to lean on him. “I know. I’m really sorry that keeps happening to you. But.. just remember he’s dead. He will never hurt you, or me, or any of the losers, or anyone else for that matter… ever again. That scar… it’s a sign of bravery. And even though it fucking sucks to have that reminder all the time… it means you got stabbed through the stomach and survived. It means you.. Edward Spagedward Kaspbrak, are the bravest and strongest person on this planet.”

Richie hadn’t noticed Eddie begin to cry. He sniffled. “Thank you.” he just kept sobbing. He didn’t even really know why. He tried to get some words out, and say more, but all he could get out were sobs. He just wished it had died when they killed him those 27 years ago. He took in a long, shaky breath, “thank you Richie.” Eddie didn’t know what else to say. He was just so happy to have Richie beside him every single day. He just wished it had been that way a long time ago.

Eddie looked up at Richie and noticed his face was wet. “Awe.. Rich. don’t start crying too.”

Richie sniffled and wiped his face with his bare arm. “I know. Just. I wish I could do more y’know. I wish I could snap my fingers and make the dreams go away. I wish I could go inside your head and kill all of those horrible memories. I wish… I just.” he giggled through sniffles. “It sounds so silly. I just want to make it all go away.”

Eddie didn’t think it sounded silly at all. He also didn’t want Richie to think he wasn’t helping. If he was being honest, Eddie didn’t know what he would have done about the dreams if Richie wasn’t there. Sometimes he thought he might have done something horrible. To himself. He hates thinking like that though. He also hates when Richie thinks like that. Richie is everything to him, and he never wants Richie to think he doesn’t own every single piece of Eddie’s heart and soul. 

Eddie tried to stop crying. “Richie. I know you wish you could help more but… you’ve done more than you know. Every fucking night, you sit with me and hold me. You make me breakfast in bed, and bring home baked goods. You always cave and let me watch The Real Housewives. You hug me for hours when I’m sad, and you kiss me every chance you get. I couldn’t even start to thank you. Without you, these dreams would have so much more control over me. You don’t have to always think you’re not helping.”

Richie wanted to go to the roof and scream to the gods “I fucking love Eddie Kaspbrak.” but he settled for “Eds.. I… but you…. I can’t…. You sh… b… I..” which happened to be a horrible response to the mini speech Eddie just gave.

“Richie you don’t have to say anything.” Eddie sat up and looked Richie in the eyes, “you never have to do anything. You just have to be Richie Tozier.”

Richie really did want to say something though. “Eddie. I know you think I do enough but… I will never stop doing everything for you. Even when it gets annoying as fuck, and you want to leave me. I’ll do anything for you. I’ll do everything for you.”

Right now Richie’s regular joking self was on pause. Sometimes he just is that way. Eddie loves it. Not that Eddie doesn’t completely adore everything else about RIchie. It was getting hard for Eddie not to start balling, “thank you. For being here. No matter what. I just... Richie I…” Eddie was already forgetting about his dreams. Maybe he’ll still have them. But with the strength the weirdly long talk has given him, Eddie knew he could get through a million more nightmares. 

Eddie smiled, “there’s no way I can top that but… Richie Trashmouth Tozier I’d do everything and more for you. Always.”

Richie didn’t know what to say. He just leaned into Eddie and held him. Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie. They just sat there, in the darkness of midnight. Wrapped up in Eddie’s sweaty blankets. They just sat and felt so much love. 

Whilst still holding Eddie as tight as he could, Richie laughed a little and said, “wow… that got really fucking deep really fucking fast. Why didn’t this conversation happen like two months ago before the nightmares got bad?”

Eddie laughed, “probably because I didn’t cry like a baby before?”

Richie kissed Eddie’s shoulder from where he was wrapped around him, “well I don’t mind you crying like a baby. I like you as a baby, a risk analyst, an annoying little kid, or an Italian food. I love you Eddie spaghetti.”

“I love you more Richie.” Eddie laughed again, he could feel his dried tears on his face. “Sorry you’ve been sitting in my sweat for like half an hour…”

Richie laughed too, “I mean… there are other bodily fluids I prefer, but if it comes from your body, it’s practically liquid gold.”

“That’s gross.”

“I know.”

Eddie really didn’t know how to thank Richie for being such a good boyfriend, and friend. So he decided to just untie their sweaty hug, and kiss Richie as hard as he could. His hands glided up from wrapped around his torso to around his neck. Richie held Eddie and his grip tightened around Eddie’s shoulders. 

Richie shifted his hands up to Eddie’s face and pulled away. He smiled so wide you could see the moonlight shining through the window and reflecting off of his teeth. “I think I prefer saliva over sweat. It’s more fun.”

“Ugh. Why are you the love of my life. I think the universe made a mistake.”

Richie stroked Eddie’s cheek with his thumb. “We’re soulmates. Bonded by our own split beings. I don’t think that’s a mistake. Plus, you love me too much to think it’s a mistake.”

“That sounded pretty sophisticated, have you been reading lately?” Eddie raised an eyebrow.

“Lots of paperwork. And price tags.” Richie kissed Eddie so hard that they both fell back onto the bed. 

Eddie pulled away, “wait… paperwork and price tags for what?”

Richie smirked, and leaned in slowly for another kiss. He pulled away slower than he had leaned in, “you’ll see.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if you made it to the end, I'm super grateful. I know my writing kinda sucks. I have a hard time staying on one thing when I have so many ideas. but I tried to make this one sort of stuck to one topic. i hope you understood that last bit, it was weird but it's cute if you get it. also, please if you have advice, I would love it, I truly want to improve. so if you have something that could help my writing, then I'd be glad to have some constructive criticism. 
> 
> thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> <3


End file.
